


I See Only You (formerly Slave For Love Shot)

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: 11 years age gap, Age Difference, Babies, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, FAKE JENKAI, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idol Actor Kai, Kai on 30's, M/M, MPREG TAEMIN, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Premarital Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Smut, THIS IS MPREG, Taemin on early 20's, Unplanned Pregnancy, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Kim Jongin, or idol Kai, who debuted since he was 15, got a fanboy 11 years his junior named Lee Taemin. Taemin, even if he's too young for Kai, loves him but gave up his love for him when he got engaged. Kai is Taemin's first love and he's broken hearted about it but what will happen if Taemin gets invited to the 'royal wedding of the year'? Will Taemin find a way to stop it? Would a friendship and a non-platonic relationship with 11 years age gap be successful?“you know how much I love him, right? Even you supported him and liked him for me.”"But he's 11 years older than you.""Maybe that's where it got wrong. He was born too early and I was born too late. Anyways, I'll see if I could go to that ceremony.""I'm sure he'd be very happy to see you, his best friend on his wedding day.""I'm sure I won't be happy to see him, my best friend and my first love, get married to that slutty, bitchy and cheap leading lady on that day."





	I See Only You (formerly Slave For Love Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> ●○● READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! ○●○  
This story contains smut and mpreg, may also be trigger for sensitive readers with the mention of submission, premarital sex, cheating, etc.   
○○○ TRIGGER WARNING IS ACTIVATED ○○○  
If you are okay with the things mentioned above then you may proceed.
> 
> This is a conversational story mostly between two people, and would be a series of exchanging words between Taemin and Jongin unless someone butts in. I'll add some notes on who's who.
> 
> C H A R A C T E R S : :   
Kim Jongin - Kai - born 1982  
One of the most dashing idols who debuted at the young age of 15. A top idol with numerous blockbuster movies and top-rating dramas. He had the 'Midas Touch' effect; every actress paired to him become famous. He have also directed documentaries and horror flicks, mostly everything that Taemin gets to love. He was crowned as 'Gucci King' for being the luxury brand Gucci's ambassador.
> 
> Lee Taemin - born 1993  
A fine architect who is childhood friends with Jongin's sister 11 years younger than him. He have been Kai's fan since he was 7 years old.. While other children are playing, Taemin has been idolizing Kai instead. He doesn't want to be an idol star like Kai though, because he wanted to be his love. But the odds seems to be unfair and time is a bitch..
> 
> *Lee Taemin's physique is of a male body but he could get pregnant. On the hospital scene, nurses would refer to him as 'she' with consideration to her capability to bear a baby.
> 
> Side Characters:  
Kim Jennie Rubie Jane - born 1986  
The 'slutty, bitchy and cheap leading lady' Kai is engaged with. She was crowned as 'Chanel Queen' for being the ambassador of luxury brand Chanel. She was scheduled to have the 'Royal Wedding Of The Year' with 'Gucci King' Kai to take her popularity to a higher scale, as she wanted to be the subject of envy while 'living the perfect life with a perfect family'. Later on, would have a daughter named Jia from another man other than Kai.
> 
> Kim Jongdae - Chen - born 1988  
Jongin's younger brother
> 
> Kim Seolhyun - Ari - born 1993  
Jongin's youngest sister. She is 11 years younger than Jongin and is diaper friends/childhood friends with Taemin.
> 
> Yey another TaeKai fic for you guys. I've actually written this in 2017 but was only able to publish recently because I have evolved and became a TaeKai fic writer. The story was originally in a heterosexual relationship setting but I'm a sucker for mpreg and TaeKai having a baby so yeah, I got you another one. 

Jongin and Taemin have been very close friends since Jongin was 18, and Taemin was only 7 years old. They have an 11-year age gap but that didn’t stop the friendship that have grown deep between the two. Jongin would always get in touch with Taemin everytime he goes back to his roots because of too much pressure from the entertainment industry, while Taemin always waited for him to come home after a long tiring day. They were friends who enjoys each other's company since Jongin's childhood were taken away from him too early - he debuted in the entertainment industry when he was only 15 years old. He wasn't able to play with his little sister Seolhyun too so when Seolhyun and Taemin are together, Jongin played with them even if he was already working.

**Flashback 2005..**

_Jongin is already 23 and Taemin just turned 12 years old. Taemin liked Jongin more especially on his portrayal in dramas but what made Taemin love Jongin is the fact that he never changed even if he’s already famous. He'd always make time to go back to his roots and when he does, he always looks for Taemin and Taemin would always be happy to see him._

_“Hi Taemin. How are you? Sorry if I was only able to go back and see you after a long time. My schedules have permitted me to come back here.”_

_“Hello. I’m fine. I’m graduating from middle school soon. It’s okay. I know that you’re busy and I'm thankful that you still make time to see me when you come back.”_

_“of course I'd always find time for you, my number 1 fan and my best friend.”_

_“best friend? But we’re not the same age. How could I be your best friend when I don’t understand the world as much as you do?”_

_“it’s okay. You don’t need to understand the world to be someone’s best friend. You’re my best friend because I'm comfortable with you and just talking to you lift my loads. Your effort in listening to me and looking forward to meeting me again is enough for me to call you my best friend. Besides, you’ve been with me since you were young; you’re not like the people my age who would idolize me just because I am Kai. You know me well as Jongin and that’s enough for you to be called my best friend.”_

_“aw. Thank you. Now I got an idol best friend.”_

**2015**

Taemin may have not understood the world totally but 10 years have passed, Taemin's meetup with Jongin become lesser since he had been a household name and he's been travelling around the world. Taemin still consider him his best friend and have always been proud of him especially Taemin never lost track of Kai's projects especially if his project is horror, which is Taemin's favorite.

Taemin turned 22, and Jongin is already 33. Taemin just graduated from college while Jongin got engaged to the actress he had chemistry with for some years. Taemin may have opposed it but since his best friend _‘loves’_ her, even if he knows that she had undergone 2 abortions and she already have a child in her early days, Taemin never dared to tell Jongin about it.

One day Taemin's mom told him that Jongin went to their house to give an invitation; an invitation to the ceremony that would break not just his heart but his whole being and existence - _his wedding_.

“he left that invitation here and told me to tell you to call him so he could include you to the VIP area.”

“ah.”

“Taemin, are you okay?”

“even if I'm not happy with what will happen and who he'd marry, I can’t do anything, right?”

“that’s life. Besides, he only thought that you love him because he’s your favorite actor. The actor that you have loved and idolized since you were little.”

“but mama, you know how much I love him, right? Even you supported him and liked him for me.”

“but he is 11 years older than you.”

“maybe that’s where it went wrong. He was born too early and I was born too late. Anyways, I’ll see if I'd go to that ceremony.”

“I’m sure he'd be very happy to see you, his best friend, on his wedding day.”

“I’m sure that I won’t be happy to see him, my best friend and my first love, get married to that slutty, bitchy and cheap leading lady on that day.”

Taemin was out with his friends in Hongdae when he got a call from an unregistered number. He doesn’t really answer calls from unregistered numbers so he rejected it, and sent a message asking who the caller is instead.

“who’s this?”

“Hi Taemin! It’s me. Kai.”

“Kai?”

“Kai. I mean it’s me, Jongin. How are you, Taemin? Did mama gave you the invitation to my wedding?”

“invitation? Ah is that the one with the lace envelope?”

“yes. Please come. I'd be very happy to see you on my special day. Mark your calendar and cancel all your trips okay? It'll be on December 30.”

“I’ll see. I’m still not too sure if I could make it. I’m shy. I know lots of people including your idol friends would be there.”

“you don’t have to worry about that. You’ll be seated on the VIP area. I’ll see you soon okay? Please be there. I miss you so much and I don’t want my special day to pass without you. I love you! I’ll hang up.”

“Taemin, his ‘Royal Wedding Of The Year’ would be broadcasted 3 days after the ceremony.” his mom reminded him of the judgement day again so he got pissed.

“tsss. 'Royal Wedding' my ass.”

“why?”

“I won’t be going.”

“have you told him?”

“uhm, I don’t think I'd have to tell him that.”

“you should at least tell him that you won’t be going. Give him blessings so he could start his married life without feeling empty.”

“and why would he feel empty if it's only just me who won’t be going to the wedding?”

“uh, of course since you’re his best friend!”

“I can’t understand where you’re coming from, mama. Sorry.”

“I’m also invited at the wedding. I think it'd be great for you to go there.”

“maybe it’s too great to have my heart shattered as I see him very happy with someone else, huh?”

“ah. It’s final. We’ll go there together, alright?”

Taemin doesn’t know why but his mom got seriously weird as December goes by while he's breaking down as each day passes.

It’s Christmas Eve but since Taemin doesn’t celebrate Christmas, he just cooked comfort foods. He made himself busy so he won't remember that it’s only a few days before Jongin's wedding.

“Taemin, you have a visitor!!”

“but it’s almost 11pm! Who the hell would dare to-”

“Taemin, hi! Merry Christmas!” 

“eh? Why are you here?” Taemin wasn’t able to welcome him as he's cooking so Jongin hugged him by his back instead.

“I just wanted to be with you to celebrate Christmas.”

“eh? How about your family? You should be with them.”

“they’re out of the country.”

“how about your fiancée? I think it’d be better to spend Christmas with your soon-to-be wife.”

“uhm, let’s just say that I want to spend Christmas with my best friend more than anyone else.”

“so you're here for the last Christmas you’ll get to spend before you become a married man?”

“uhm yes. The last Christmas I’ll spend as a bachelor, as a free man.”

“but why did you decide to celebrate it here?”

“to tell you straight, I just want to spend this day with my best friend. That’s all.”

“aww. Okay. Thanks for that. Take a seat, this is almost done.”

They ate a lot then got to drink some too. Taemin's mom have already went to sleep and Taemin doesn't know how it became so awkward with only the two of them when they were close for more than half of his life.

“who would’ve thought that the child who have grown attached to me since he was only 7 years old is still here with me? I’m very happy that you never left my side, Taeminnie.”

“who would’ve thought that it’s been 15 years since that little punk grew attached to a 18 year old idol. Hehe. Until now, you still play with me. You haven’t changed. Ah! You've changed a lot! Your physique changed, your center-parted hair is gone, your braces is removed and you've built muscles. You’ve kissed a lot of women too. Yeah, you changed a lot but on the contrary, you haven’t changed because you still the Kim Jongin I know.”

“how could I ever forget my best friend who's also the same age as my sister. Besides, you and Seolhyun are diaper friends.”

“yeah. Haha. Uhm, how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?”

“Nervous yet excited for that day.”

“worried?”

“somehow.”

“why? I’m sure Jennie Rubie Jane would kill just to be Mrs. Kim so she’ll show up at the church.” Jongin became silent after Taemin mentioned her name. After a long sigh, he drank the wine in one shot.

“how about you, do you want to be Mrs. Kim?”

“huh?”

“do you want to be Mrs. Kim?”

“cut it off hahaha. I'd never be Mrs. Kim. Oh you’re already drunk? Aw you’re weak.”

“it’s because I’m the only one drinking here.”

“ah? No no no. You only have wine. I’m drinking soju here. This is deadlier than that.”

“why are you drinking a deadly drink? Give me that.”

“drink wine all you want. Don’t touch my soju okay? I’ll just go get your room ready. Stay for the night so you won’t have to drive.”

“let's drink first. Ah! Love shot.”

"Okay. Love shot."

“Taemin, I'll have an emergency trip to the location. Guard the house okay? Lock the doors and just let Jongin stay here. He’s already intoxicated so don’t push him away or make him go home. Bye and enjoy. Merry Christmas!”

“huh? But why-” in one snap, his mom went away when he thought she was already sleeping.

After drinking lots of water, Taemin just realized that she drove away with Jongin’s car.

_“eh? Why did she drive his car away?”_

“Taemin?”

“um? Ah yes I’ll be there.” Jongin was already by the door of the guest room he is in, holding another wine bottle and another soju bottle.

“maybe it’s better to drink here.” Jongin closed the door and leaned against it.

“wait I’ll just clean up the table-” Jongin blocked Taemin when he was about to go out of the room.

“I already cleaned everything up. I also put it at the dishwasher. No need to worry about the mess. Let’s just stay here.” Jongin linked his arm by Taemin's shoulders and led him towards the bedside table.

“I’ll go to the bathroom then. I’ll be back.” Taemin was about to go to the door again but Jongin was quick enough and blocked it for the second time.

“Taemin, this room has it’s own bathroom. You could go there instead.” but the bathroom at the guest room wasn’t always used so it’s closed that no one knows about it except for Taemin and his mom..

“eh? How did you know?”

“I know because I’ve slept here for countless times.”

“why?”

“I’ll tell you later. Go to the bathroom first.”

“um.”

Taemin stayed at the bathroom for too long that when he came out, Jongin was already pouring wine to the glasses. Taemin was surprised because the soju is already empty.

“oh, where did the soju go?”

“I’ve divided it to both our glasses. I like it so I also mixed it with the blueberry wine.”

“oh. That’s Hongcho Soju. Ah, it’s already 2am. Do you have schedules for tomorrow?”

“I’m on leave until the 3rd week of January.”

“ah. Sorry, I forgot.”

“I miss you. You don’t know how much I wanted to be with you when I was stressed because of work. I'm so pressured with everything especially when it comes to my career.”

“it must've been hard for you. Sorry if I wasn’t by your side during those times.”

“it’s okay. Those times made me realize that I really miss you and how precious you are to me. I miss talking to you about anything and everything, laughing as if we don’t have problems, spending time like this not thinking of schedules and stuff. I miss the old days too. Sadly, I wasn’t with you when you grew up. I missed a lot of your milestones."

“tsss cut it out. It’s okay, I grew up well so my idol best friend could be proud of me.”

“I’m really thankful and happy that you’re still with me. I hope that you’d be with me at the wedding, after the wedding and forevermore.”

“I’m not sure if I'd be at your special day though..”

“why? Is it because you don’t want to see me happy on that day?”

“no. It’s not that. It’s just that I don’t want you to see me sad on that day.”

“why would you be sad?”

“come on! My best friend and my first love would be getting married to the one he loves. It would be a total heartbreak for me as the little punk that have been attached to you since he was 7 years old, and a total wreckage for the grown up punk who have you as his first love - whether you’re idol Kai or you’re Kim Jongin.”

“I’m your first love?”

“um. As absurd as it could be, the punk you are with now has a first love that’s 11 years older than him. On the day of your wedding, I’ll have to let my first love go.”

“you don’t have to let your first love go because your first love’s last love is you.”

“eish don’t joke around. How could a 33 year old grown man have a 22 year old punk as his last love. Besides, you're into girls! You even have a girlfriend! Not just a girlfriend, you got a fiancée and you'd be getting married in 5 days so don't try to make me laugh.”

“I’m serious. Look. Okay, I’ll tell you the story on how I've slept on this room countless times. Since you were studying at the university, I've been around you. You may be studying but I miss you a lot so I drove from work to your university. I also went here to get the blessings of your parents. I know a 27 year old man falling in love with a 16 year old punk is unusual but it happened. Taemin, I love you.”

“you’re already drunk. I guess it’s time for us to stop and to go sleep.”

“I’m not yet drunk and I’m on my right mind. Lee Taemin, I really love you.”

“can you hear yourself? You’re telling me that you love me? You're a well established idol and in 5 days you’ll be married to Jennie Rubie Jane! Hey, you can’t play with my feelings just because I told you that you’re my first love!”

“I’m not playing around and I’m serious. I really love you.”

“if you love me then why are you getting married?”

“I’ll be getting married because I love you! Please, just trust me. I’ve got everything planned. All you have to do is go to the church and I'd seriously be happy to see you there. But for now, can you stay by my side?”

“why should I do that?”

“because you love me too. And Taemin, I know something that only your family know.”***

“ah why is this happening. Wait here.” Taemin was out of his mind that he gulped down the contents of the two wine glasses plus the remaining wine at the bottle. When he felt the alcohol kick through his body, he crawled beside Jongin.

“who would’ve thought that I’d get to lay down beside you at this state. My head is spinning.” Jongin snuggled on Taemin's side.

“I told you, you’re just drunk. Go ahead and sleep.”

“no, I won’t sleep because I want to savor this moment with you. Merry Christmas, Taemin. I love you.”

“even if I love you too, it won’t change the fact that you’ll be getting married in 5 days.”

“yes but we could do something about it.”

“huh? What?”

“it’s best explained with actions.” Jongin kissed Taemin's lips and of course, Taemin got really startled.

“so now you became a kissing monster.”

“I only kiss the ones I love.”

“yeah, says all of those actress’ lips you’ve kissed..”

“ah. I’ll change it to a different one then.” Jongin leaned his face forward to kiss Taemin again while he intertwined both their hands. The kiss got so deep that Jongin almost took Taemin's clothes off but he controlled himself.

“ah, I’m sorry. I should’ve not done that. Sorry.”

“tssss. You’re already 33 yet you’re acting like you’re 17. For the first time, I want to sleep here. What happened? Seems like you don’t want me to be here with you anymore..”

“I’m just careful.. I might not be able to hold back.”

“hold back on what?”

“I might not be able to hold back and fall deeper in love with you.”

“ah I thought you’re holding back in giving me your love..”

“uh, that one too.”

“it’s okay. You don’t need to hold back. I won’t hold back too. Would you like that?” Jongin smiled sweetly and in a snap, Taemin was the one who leaned over and kissed him. They caressed each other’s bodies until their clothes were on the floor.

“I never thought that you grew up sexily. Wow. You’ve been in a relationship before, right? How long have you been with your former flame?”

“I only had two past loves and the longest was only 5 months.”

“did those people got your-”

“no one got it yet.”

“would it be okay if I-”

“I'm more than willing to give it to my first love.”

“are you sure?”

“yes. I'll give it to you. Please take it. Please take me.”

“touch me first.” Jongin got Taemin's hand and made him hold his cock. 

"It’s longer and thicker than I thought. It’s hard too." Jongin made him squeeze it more. After a few squeezes, he went down to Taemin's nether regions and ate him out.

"Ah jebal.."

“seems like you're ready now.. I’ll go in..” Taemin just nodded. He felt his legs spread wide as Jongin positioned himself. Soon, Jongin's cock spread his walls and went deep inside too.

“uh! Oh my ahhhh jebal!!!”

“are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“kind of but I’m okay. Ouhhh..”

“I’ll stay like this so you’d get used to it.”

“I’m okay. It's okay.”

“can I move now?” Taemin nodded. Jongin's thrusts got wild while they kissed passionately. Taemin moaned as Jongin came inside him.

“I seriously love you, Taemin.” Taemin's legs were shaking uncontrollably. His body temperature went up that he felt chills. Jongin gave him more of the blanket and both of them got knocked out.

Jongin was hugging him as the big spoon when Taemin woke up. He got out of Jongin's arms, carefully not to wake him up to wash and go to the bathroom. He just realized that something really happened between the two of them when his legs were too limp that he walked crookedly, when he saw that they are naked, plus there were blood stains on the sheets when he thought he was having dreams or hallucinations since he's drunk. It was only 4am and it’s only been an hour since they fell asleep but Taemin felt like he have already slept for years.

“goodness Taemin what did you do? You just made a man cheat on his fiancée 5 days before his wedding! What have you done to yourself too? You love him but would it really have to be like this?” Taemin knows his condition - he's a _femme male__***_ but he was seriously out of his mind when he allowed Jongin to penetrate him there. He shook his head, finally gave up thinking about it and went back to the bed to lay beside him. Jongin must’ve felt Taemin came back so he hugged him again until he fell asleep longer.

Taemin woke up hysterically when he saw Jongin by his side, watching him sleep with a big box of pizza and a carton of milk.

“good thing you finally got awakened. I got these for brunch. Your favorite, pepperoni and bacon with four cheese and four mushrooms. Plus, your milk of course.”

“what time is it?”

“11am”

“uh alright. Uhm before I eat, I’ll just get clothed.”

“it’s fine. I haven’t put my clothes back as well. It’s okay.”

“it’s a bit inappropriate..”

“it’s okay. I’ve seen your whole, raw nakedness. It’s alright and I love it.”

“tsk I never thought you're a byuntae! Ah jinjja. Okay okay.” it’s so awkward that they've finished 12 slices of 18-inch pizza to have an excuse for the silence.

“how are you feeling now?”

“I’m fine.”

“your legs, is it still shaking?”

“not anymore.”

“what your mom told me is true.. you're indeed a _femme male__***_. And sorry if I got it..”

“it’s okay. I could remember myself telling you not to hold back because I wanted it too. I should be the one to apologize. Sorry if you cheated on her because of me. I provoked you.”

“that’s not it. I wanted it too. I wanted you too and I am happy. I am very happy. Can I ask you something?”

“what?”

“did you like it?”

“I uhm.. Yeah. I do.”

“can we.. again?”

“uhm maybe after lunch..”

“I love you, Taemin.”

“no need to say those words. Just go and give it to me as much as you can before that day comes.”

They had sex for 4 straight days since Christmas eve and Taemin's body have adopted to having Jongin's cock inside him. He never thought that he’d like sex more than anything in this world but what’s best is that he's doing it with his love. Sadly, he'll have to wake up to reality as Jongin would have to go back home on the 29th and get ready for his big day. Jongin told Taemin he loves him lots of times before he left, but Taemin just replied 'um' everytime.

Taemin decided to make a letter for him as he got his mind straight. He got plane tickets to Jeju island on the same day and on the same time of Jongin's wedding, December 30, 3pm.

“I’m sorry if I won’t able to go to your wedding but I’ll be giving this letter as a sign of my unending love and support. I give you my blessings too, it’s just that I don’t think I’d be able to take it when I personally witness you marrying her. I love you and you’ll always be my first love even if you won't be available anymore. Thank you for everything and I wish you well. I love you, my first love and my best friend but I’ll have to let you go. I'd just watch you, support you and love you from afar. Goodbye Kai. Goodbye, Jongin hyung. -Taemin.”

Taemin was at the airport feeling drained knowing that he’ll board the plane to get away from reality, at the same time knowing that Jongin's wedding would start soon. When the plane started to move towards the runway, Taemin just found himself crying to sleep.

He only got a day to stay and weep in Jeju island and he went back to Incheon only to go to his next flight but this time, leaving everything behind to move on and have a new life in Tokyo. His 11:30pm flight was wonderful since he was able to witness Korea celebrating the New Year with fireworks.

“they must’ve been so happy. I wish I'd be happy too. I will and I'll do everything so I'd be happy as well, even without love.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**July 18 2018**

2 and a half years have passed and Taemin went back to Seoul on his birthday. His mom who have been in touch with him while he was in Tokyo looked so serious most especially when he went back with a cute 1 year and 10 month old baby boy.

“how come you never told me about him when we’ve been constantly communicating?”

“It's because you might tell everything to him. I know he still asks you about me.”

“my goodness Taemin! It’s been more than 2 years, how come you never wanted him to talk to you?”

“I don’t want him to waver or do anything stupid because of me. It’s alright.”

“well I guess you really have to know the truth. December 30, his wedding was supposedly-”

“I don’t want to hear anything about him, mama. I’m okay now especially I have this cute boy with me. Baby, say hello to your grandma.”

“hai..”

“his name is?”

“tell grandma what’s your name.”

"Kai."

“he's Kaiden.”

“you registered his surname as?”

“Kim, of course. Besides, he’s the father. That’s the only way I could make my son know who his dad is.”

“you seriously look like your dad, Kaiden. Hi, I’m your grandma. Welcome to Seoul! Can I carry him?”

“sure.”

“ah it’s nice to carry my first grandson. He’s so handsome! Taemin, how were you able to survive in Tokyo alone?”

“actually, I gave birth here in Seoul.”

“huh? You mean..”

“when I left for Tokyo, I didn’t know that I was pregnant. I just found out that I was carrying him when I went back after almost a month. I got a loft at Incheon then went to Tokyo only few times a year until today.”

“Is someone helping you or you’re still on this by your self?”

"I'm still on my own. I've been too busy taking care of this cutie and wasn't interested in relationships. So how are you, mama? Long time no see.”

“I seriously miss you!! Aigoo my baby! I purposely went out of the house until the day of the wedding so the two of you could work on your relationship yet-”

“mama, let’s not talk about him anymore. He’s a family man with Jennie Rubie Jane and his baby girl now. What’s the name again? Jia?”

“yeah. But Taemin, you have to know the truth!!”

“whatever it is, I don’t want to know about it. It’s over mama. I won’t dare to destroy a family. I’m happy with Kaiden alone.”

Taemin went back to work as an architect but he's worried of his baby that’s left at their house when he knows that Jongin might come to visit his mom to ask about him.

Sadly, he had to buy Kaiden's milk and diapers. Just when he thought he'd get unnoticed, he met Jongin's sister Seolhyun by the checkout counter.

“oh, Taemin!!! It’s so nice to see you again! How are you? The last time I saw you was at our graduation!”

“Hi Ari!!! Haha yeah it’s nice to see you again too. I’m doing fine, how about you? You’re working at your family’s company?”

“yeah. Jongdae oppa and I are focused to get our business running so papa could retire. It's only the two of us though, since Jongin oppa is living away.”

“ah, Sorry I wasn’t able to congratulate your family on your older brother’s wedding almost 3 years ago.”

“I was actually expecting you. Well, everyone is expecting you to come on your special day but we found out you left Seoul. I know I shouldn’t be too nosy about my brother's relationship with you but what happened? Why didn’t you show up on your own wedding?”

“wait. Everyone is expecting me? Your brother’s relationship with me? My own wedding? I can’t grasp those things, Ari. He’s engaged with his leading lady and they would be getting married on that day so why are people expecting me? And if that’s my wedding, I'm not in a relationship with anyone so I don’t have anyone to marry!”

“aigoo Taemin. I think oppa would have to talk to you about all of it.”

“it’s okay. No need for such talks especially when he’s happy with his family.”

“alright, alright. I won’t get into the mess but I tell you this. Oppa loves you and his marriage with Jennie Rubie Jane is only a show. The baby girl? That’s her baby with another man.”

“well it’s nice talking to you again, Ari. I appreciate the things you’ve told me and I'm very sorry to you and your family since I've caused such misunderstandings. I have to go, I still have to work.”

“alright Taemin. See you around!”

“the fuck? What's Jongin’s relationship with me? I didn’t show up on my own wedding? And his marriage with Jennie Rubie Jane is only a show and the baby girl is not his? This is seriously absurd! Ah I should've not really went back. Mama? Can you look after Kaiden for a while? I’ll just get our things, we’ll go back to-” Taemin was seriously dumbfounded when someone he tried hard to get away from hugged him.

“goodness Taemin I’ve waited for so long to see you again!!! Finally you’re back!!! I’m glad that you’re now in front of me!” Jongin said with pure emotion, almost choking on his tears.

“Taemin, I just finished bathing Kaid-”

“go back to the room mama. Please!!” Taemin did everything he could do so Jongin won’t turn his head and see his mama carrying his baby Kaiden.

“why are you here and why are you hugging me? You’re married and you already have a family!”

“listen to me, Taemin! Please let's talk and I’ll tell you everything including the truth!”

“okay okay we’ll talk but not here. And please, get me out of your hug. Thank you.”

Jongin got Taemin's wrist as they walked to his car. He fastened Taemin's seatbelt and drove.

“where are we heading?”

“at a place where we could talk privately.” 

Taemin didn’t know that he was too tired until he fell asleep and got awakened by Jongin's kiss on his forehead.

“ah, where are we? I fell asleep aish.. eh? Why are we here?” Taemin woke up surprised since Jongin brought him to a big house with a black theme.

“Batman’s cave?”

“you really know me well, even until now. You still know that I love Batman, you should’ve known that I love you too.”

“tsss cut it out. Look, I’m here to talk. Not to make you feel better or whatever.”

“first of all, Taemin, I’m very happy that you’re back. Since the day you left, I've been feeling so empty. When mama told me that you left with only that letter, I was so devastated. Why did you leave? I got the wedding ready for you, ready for us. Even your wedding suit is already by the car, all that’s needed is you! But then, you left..”

“wait. Please slow it down. Can you please explain why the hell am I seriously needed and expected in that wedding when the whole country and the whole world knows that you’d be getting married to your leading lady fiancée? What were you thinking?”

“look. Jennie Rubie Jane being my girlfriend, Jennie Rubie Jane being my fiancée and Jennie Rubie Jane becoming my wife were all part of a script. It was all for the sake of her publicity. All these time, I had been single because I've been waiting for you to be at the right age so I could marry you. That wedding was supposed to be our wedding, even if the television, the news and the people would think that it’s Kai and Jennie Rubie Jane’s wedding. That was supposedly our wedding day, they would just film Jennie Rubie Jane walking down the aisle to the altar and take photos. It’s all set to make her famous so people would think she's living the perfect life.”

“this is ridiculous.”

“the reason I was bugging you to go to my wedding is because I've been secretly planning for that surprise wedding for us. I know that you love me since you've felt something for me, whatever age it may have been. And I love you too. Since you reached 18 years old, I have been bugging your parents to let me marry you and I waited until you graduated from college. It was the perfect timing for our wedding but then, you went away.”

“you should’ve just told me about it! I thought you’re just an insensitive person who'd like to kill me by making me see how happy you are getting married to the one you love, when all this time you know that I love you! Gosh, why would you have to keep it all to yourself? I was such a fool and I made a fool out of you too!”

“it’s okay. I'm okay now since almost 3 years have passed.”

“okay? How could you say that everything is alright when your plans got ruined because of a misunderstanding? Anyways as what you’ve said, it’s already done. I'd still congratulate you on your wedding with Jennie Rubie Jane, when it must’ve been me. And congratulations for having a baby too.”

“it’s all an act. That baby is her daughter with someone else. I’m still single and I’m still waiting for you.”

“are you crazy? After all those trips and photos with your so-called 'family', you’re saying that it’s all an act and you’re still a single and unwedded man?”

“that’s true! Because I’m still waiting for you to come back. And look, my wait is finally over because you’re right in front of me! That's why I am so happy. I'm so thankful that you came back.”

“okay. So Mr. Kim Jongin also known as Kai, is not yet married? Uhm can you give me time to grasp it all?”

“yes sure. It’s alright.”

“ah I’m really going crazy. This is unbelievable.”

“I’m sorry if I kept it all to myself. All I wanted was to surprise you because I love you so much.”

“you love me? Really?”

“yes.”

“really? How come? And why?”

“you’re quite aware that you’re diaper friends with Seolhyun right? Everyday that I drop her to school and fetch her from school, I always see to it that I’d see you. Even on your senior high school graduation, I wanted to go to you, hug you tightly and congratulate you for gratuating with honors. I was so proud of you but I wasn’t able to do that since people flocked my way and took photos with me. Little did I know, you already left. Until that night where it happened..”

“ah I don’t want to remember that time again..”

“Taemin, I’ve waited so long for you. Please..”

“why are you like that? I mean, I've never told you to love me or wait for me or anything.”

“I did it all because I love you and that's the least I could do so you won’t get the hate from the public, if they found out that you’re my wife. Please, please accept me and my love.”

“I still don’t know.. I’m torn. I don’t know my heart anymore.. can you give me more time?”

“promise me one thing.”

“what?”

“please promise me that you won’t leave out of my sight again.”

“alright. I’ll think about it without leaving.”

“you’d also have to allow me court you for real. Ah, I’ll also visit you at your house.”

“hey, you told me that it’s only one thing! Why is it so many?”

“hehehe.”

“I’ll do the first one. But the second one.. I can’t guarantee that since I’m working. Going to our house would only be a waste of time, effort and gas for you.”

“alright. I’ll just wish that you’ll not go away again. Uhm, Taemin?”

“um?”

“can I hug you?”

“ok.” Jongin hugged Taemin with his arms supporting Taemin's nape and the back of Taemin's head. It was a very comforting hug that Taemin felt how Jongin miss him. Jongin kissed his forehead too.

“I really miss you. I’m very happy that you’re back.”

“um.”

“did you ever.. miss me?”

“yeah. I do. I miss you too.”

“it’s good to hear that I still have that effect on you.”

“not that much anymore.”

“why? By any chance, do you have someone now?” Taemin just smiled and stayed silent.

Jongin prepared steak and mashed potatoes for their dinner accompanied with some wine. He got ribeye steaks, mashed potatoes with lots of cheese and wine - all of Taemin's favorite.

“uhm, no wine for me. Sorry.”

“how come? Ah would you like to have soju instead?”

“no. It’s been long since the last time I drank alcohol. It’s out of my system for quite a while now.”

“healthy living?”

“you could say that.” he just wanted to stay sober or he'll give his body to him again.

“it’s a pity. Steak is meant to be enjoyed with wine. Anyways, go ahead and enjoy milk instead. I hope you like it.”

“ah I miss this. Milk is better especially with mashed potatoes. And the steak is very yummy.”

“Australian Meltique Ribeye, your favorite.”

“thank you for this.”

“all for you, my love.”

They were halfway eating their dinner when the heavy rain poured.

“uh by the way, where is this place? What city and village?”

“Seongnam.”

“Seongnam?! But properties here cost a fortune!”

“let’s say that I saved up a big sum of money from my projects and this is another milestone achieved. My dream house, my own cave.”

“ah, fit for an idol royalty. You deserve this though. You've been in the industry for a very long time.”

“and as you know, this is Seongnam but there’s heavy rain outside. I guess you’ll have to spend the night here with me.”

“if you have a separate room then it’s fine. If not, then-”

“come on Taemin, we had sex for a lot of times before, for 4 days straight. I'm even surprised that I didn’t get you pregnant..”

“so you intended that?”

“I just gave you my pure and raw love. During that time, if the heavens would give me a baby, I'd gladly work hard to be a responsible dad especially you’re the only one I’ve taken to bed.”

“uh a big casanova liar. Tsk.”

“it’s true! You were the only one I’ve taken to bed.”

“oh really? So you’ve been a virgin for 33 years? That’s impossible! Though jacking off is an option..”

“I’ve practiced abstinence since I decided to ask for your hand when you’re at the right age. And yes, I only jacked off.. with my hands and some flesh lights.."

“tsss as if I would believe you.”

“I only have one bed. The rooms here are not actually rooms, they’re just dividers. In just one click, all of those dividers would get folded and everything would be a one big room.”

“I forgot that this is really Batman’s cave. Everything is so advanced. Sorry if I underestimated that.”

“it’s okay, you’d be forgiven if you’d sleep with me.”

“are you telling me to have sex with you?”

“I’m asking you to give me your love, just like what we did before.”

“have you gone too thirsty?”

“maybe. It's been almost 3 years since the last time I tasted heaven. And you could try me yourself.”

“uh seriously this man. Okay okay do whatever you’d want to do, just don’t kill me.”

“I won’t kill you. I’ll love you more.” as soon as Taemin gave him the go signal, Jongin attacked him with hot kisses. Taemin miss kissing him too so he kissed back.

“you’re not even fighting. I guess you like this too.” Jongin took Taemin's clothes off while he got Taemin's fingers to undo his. Jongin left hickeys everywhere, marking Taemin as his.

“you’ve become sexier. You grew up not just wonderfully but also sexily. I can’t help myself.”

“uh please.” Taemin was suprised when he felt Jongin touch him sensually when he never did that before. For all he know, Jongin was always hungry for homerun.

“ah what’s taking you so long?”

“oh, my love is getting impatient.. just a little more.” Jongin started to touch himself until he was hard enough. He went inside Taemin and after almost 3 years, Taemin finally got the big cock back inside him.

“aaaaoouhhh!! uhhhhhhhmm.”

“goodness Taemin you're so tight! You're as tight as our first. How is it? Is it painful?”

“I.. miss you and your big cock.”

“you really grew up well with your words. I love you. I’ll move now alright? Let’s burn this house down with the flame of our love.” he madly thrusted in and out of Taemin, tried different positions and went high with their climax until they got knocked out just like before.

“Taemin, have some water first. I also have cold milk for you.” Taemin was startled when Jongin woke him up to drink water and cold milk.

“I’m still sleepy. Don’t bother me.”

“you could sleep again but drink these first.”

“okay.” Taemin realized that Jongin is still naked and he only got the glasses on his hands.

“you’re really making me get used to seeing you naked, huh?”

“ah yes. It’s a pre-nuptial preparation. Anyways drink these first and I’ll let you sleep again.”

“what time is it?”

“11am.”

“ah. What?! 11am? Shoot I still have work.”

“hey, it’s Saturday. Mama told me you don’t work on Saturdays.”

“ah, yeah. Thanks for the water and milk.”

“you’re very welcome. Would you be sleeping again or would you like to help me prepare lunch?”

“hmmm..”

“ah, I’ll let you help me prepare lunch only if you’re naked like me.”

“I’ll just go back to sleep then.”

“I’m just joking but alright, rest here first and I’ll go prepare for our lunch. I’ll be back. I love you Taemin.”

Indeed the sleepy head, Taemin fell asleep and got awakened because of the delicious smell of Jongin's cooking.

“oh? What’s cooking?” Taemin went out with only just a towel hanging on his waist.

“aw you got awakened too early. I’m not done yet. Hehe. I made your Australian Meltique Striploin and Flapmeat then buttered enoki mushrooms and asparagus wrapped in bacon. Belated Happy 25th Birthday, my love. Sorry if I wasn't able to greet you yesterday.”

“woah. I’m sure that’ll be yummy. Thank you, you still remember my birthday. What have I done in this lifetime that I’m showered with much love from you?”

“let’s just say that it’s your price for being good, especially for coming back.” Taemin was touched so he hugged Jongin from the back and leaned his face on his back muscles. He stopped a bit and maintained a good distance with their skin not touching since Jongin was only wearing an apron. He’s still butt naked and somehow, Taemin got shy.

“uhm hehe sorry. I just got carried away.”

“I like it when you're carried away. This is almost done, don’t worry.”

“your body still looks young. You don’t look like 36..”

“now you’re checking me out. Yihee.”

“I’m just appreciating you as a whole. Besides, it’s acceptable for me to tell you that since I’m now 25.”

“what else could you tell me now that you’re 25?”

“a lot? Make a guess.”

“you love me?”

“I'd say 'I’m hungry, please cook faster'.”

“ah okay I’m sorry.”

“I'm just joking. Well I want to eat something aside from that. Some appetizer.”

“what?”

“sausage.”

“I have sausages at the freezer. We could thaw it out and cook it afterwards.”

“I want to eat a big, thick, long and uncooked sausage that can’t be found at the fridge.”

“huh? Oh. Would you like that?” Jongin was surprised with Taemin's sudden naughty confession that his jaw dropped.

“I want to try it. I’ve never tried eating such sausage..”

“you’re really 25 years old now. Alright later when it’s hard enough.”

“should I make it hard instead?” Jongin got more surprised when Taemin touched his now hardening cock underneath the apron.

“would you like to have lunch or have the sausage first?”

“your sausage is the main course but I want it now. I’m really hungry.”

“alright alright let’s eat then.” he put off the flame on the stove and took off his apron. He sat down on the bar stool to spread his legs wide.

“it’s not yet hardened though. Go ahead and help yourself.”

“looks delicious.” Taemin kissed Jongin hard and Jongin got his hands on Taemin's waist. Taemin's kisses went down to Jongin's neck, nipples then finally to the tip of his cock.

“it’s my first time, I hope you won’t laugh at me.”

“I understand. It’s fine.” Taemin kissed the head of his cock then slowly took it inside his mouth. As time goes by, he sucked it deeper until he was giving Jongin a deep throat.

“Taemin, uh I think it’s time. Stand up.” Jongin helped him stand up and kissed him on their way to the bed. Jongin slammed him down but Taemin insisted to be on top. Jongin helped him as he sat down on his huge package.

“uuuuuhhhhhh it feels so good.” Taemin moved by instinct, without getting much help from him so Jongin was more than happy. 

“Taemin?”

“um.” Taemin stiffled his moans because he remembered their son.

“Taemin? Are you okay? You became silent all of a sudden.”

“ah yes I’m okay. Uuuhhhh.. you're really.. ahhh jinjja..”

“would it be okay if I'd get you pregnant this time?” Taemin just nodded.

“really? But I would like us to get married first before we have babies.” Taemin was torn of telling him about his son especially Jongin seemed to be serious on planning to get him pregnant again.

“do you really want to have a baby soon?”

“yeah. I mean I’m already 36 years old but if you’re not yet ready since you’re still young, I’ll wait until you're ready.”

“I’m okay with it. I guess 25 is a great age to have a baby.”

“I’d still want to be exclusive first. Let’s get married.”

“hey you haven’t courted me yet!”

“oh okay. But we’re already like this..”

“okay, I’ll take this as one way of courting me. Go ahead and court me more.”

“seems like you grew up to be very hot blooded too. I love it.”

“should I say that I grew up wonderfully, sexily and to be very hot blooded for you?”

“that's perfect. I love you, Taemin.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”

“am I your boyfriend now?”

“it would depend on how much you'd court me.” Taemin winked and kissed Jongin harder until both their energies were lost. They just remembered that they haven’t eaten their lunch when both their stomachs grumbled.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“Taemin?”

“um?”

“would you like to live here with me?”

“so you go to work from here and you go home from work here?”

“yes.”

“it’s too far from your workplace. Wouldn’t it be hard and too hassle for you?”

“I’m used to arrive here in the wee hours of the morning.”

“ah, when the traffic is already asleep. Haha. But you told me you want to marry me first..”

“yes I do. Of course we’ll get married. I just thought that you’d be safe from the paparazzi's prying eyes if we live here.”

“I also have work which is far from here too..”

“oh. Sorry. I guess I’ll have to sell this place.”

“it’s not that I don’t like it, but it wouldn’t be convenient for us to stay here and work somewhere else especially traffic is present anytime everywhere. I like this place, I like this home and I know you've built this because you love it. Besides, it's your dream house so I think you don't have to sell it. You could use this as a family house for vacation instead.”

“ah I know what to do. Hehe.”

“what?”

“it's a secret.”

“there you are with your secrets again. Tsk.”

“let’s just leave this place together and go home together.”

“uhmmmmm. I still don’t know. But don’t get me wrong, I want to live with you too.”

“it's fine. Maybe we could make some settlements later on. But now, I’m relieved with the fact that you want to live with me. It feels like a dream come true..” Taemin became really torn but he feels that it might be the right time for Jongin to know about their baby boy.

Taemin wanted to tell Jongin about their baby but he doesn't know what to say and how to start such topic so he just snuggled in Jongin's arms.

“I know there’s something you’d want to tell me. What is it?”

“uhm, I think it’ll be better to show it to you. Would it be okay if you drive me back home? Sorry to spoil this moment but I promise that this won’t be the last time.”

“alright. It’s okay. Let’s get dressed then.”

“uhm I think we should take a bath first. I feel sticky.”

“alright. Let’s take a bath together then.”

It’s already 11pm when they arrived back at Taemin's family house and good thing, his mama is still awake.

“finally, you went back home but it’s okay, I wasn’t too worried because I know you’re with Jongin.”

“he’s with me too. Jongin, come inside.”

“so the two of you already talked. How was it?”

“we’ll be getting married soon!” Jongin was too giddy hugging Taemin from behind when he broke out the news to his second mom.

“that’s great news! Finally, Jongin’s wish would come true. Welcome to the family!”

“thank you so much for entrusting Taemin to me, mama.”

“Taemin, I’m afraid you'll have to tell him the truth.”

“yes mama, that’s the reason I took him here.”

“You know what to do, alright? And son, you could spend the night here so you could bond with Taemin more. I’ll be going to sleep. Good night to the two of you.”

“alright mama. Thanks.”

“uhm, I’ve thought about this a lot of times and just what mama have said, I think it’s time for you to know the truth. Are you ready?”

“what kind of truth is that?”

“the answer is inside my room. Would you be okay?”

“I’ll try to be.”

“alright. Can you hold my hand?”

“sure.” Taemin led him to the room and slowly opened the door since his baby boy might get awakened. Jongin looked around the room and saw a baby bed with a little boy sleeping.

“more than a month since 2016 started, I found out that I was carrying that guy. September 17, 2016, he came into my life. Go ahead, take a look at your son.”

“son?”

“yeah. He’s your baby boy. Our baby boy.” Jongin went forward to look at his sleeping son and smiled widely.

“am I dreaming?” Taemin pinched him and he winced.

“ouch ! That hurts. Why did you do that?”

“to tell you that you’re not dreaming. Touch his hands. He’s real and he’s alive.”

“woah. So I really got you pregnant that time? Goodness!” Jongin was so happy that he hugged Taemin so tight.

“he was born September right? So he’s turning 2 this year?”

“yup. And I think it’d be very nice to celebrate his 2nd birthday with daddy.”

“so I am really a daddy now. Wow. Just wow. Thank you!! Thank you for giving life to him and for making me so happy!”

“I know you’re still in cloud 9 but we have to let him sleep so he’ll grow big like you. You could look at him closely though. We'll carry him tomorrow when he’s awake.”

“wow. Really. How come he looks like me so much?”

“hahaha it’s because you gave birth to him.”

“haha maybe.”

“they say that moms that give birth to babies who look like their dads are really in love with the baby’s dad. I guess that’s the reason why he looks like you so much. It’s because I love you so much.”

“and I love you so much too.” Jongin kissed Taemin sweetly then hugged as they both kissed their baby boy’s forehead. 

It's another energy draining night for the lovers on Taemin's own bed but Jongin still doesn’t feel sleepy yet so he bugged his love instead.

“love, tell me things about him, please?”

“sure. Go ahead and ask me questions.”

“what’s his name?”

“Kaiden Kim.”

“You named him after my stage name? Woah.”

“yeah I named him after your stage name. I want Kai to be immortalized and brought to life. Now, I can say that I gave birth to Kai. He’s so cute, right?”

“yes. He's very cute. He got his cuteness from you and his handsomeness from me.”

“wow thank you for appreciation.”

“thank you for bringing him to life. I’m also sorry that you have to struggle on your first pregnancy at an early age of 23. Sorry for letting you struggle in raising him alone all this time too.”

“no, it’s okay. That’s life’s gift to me: Independence and maturity so I could cope up with how you see and understand the world. 11 years to cope up to is not a joke but I was able to do it, thanks to all my struggles with him.”

“from now on, I’d like to be a part of your life and his life.”

“I know you'd want to, that’s why I introduced him to you. I know that you’re sincere and you deserve it.”

“thank you so much. I love you mommy Taemin.”

“I love you too, daddy Jongin. Let’s sleep so we could wake up early and greet him a great morning.”

Taemin heard chuckles and the baby boy's voice saying 'mama' so he woke up. It turns out that his daddy is already playing with him at his baby bed.

“oh you’re already playing? Good morning baby!! Mommy miss you. Kiss mama! Mwuaaahhh!!!” Taemin got him to check his diaper but his eyes are still on his daddy.

“oh do you know who he is?”

“papa.”

“yes very good. He’s papa. Say hi to him. Hi papa!”

“hai papa”

“hello Kai! I’m your daddy. It’s very nice to finally meet you! Ah I’m really happy. You’re such a very handsome baby.”

“want to carry him?”

“huh? Ah sure why not!” Taemin made Jongin carry their baby boy and the little one liked it when he was already on his dad’s arms.

“good boy. Now get used to your daddy okay? Remember that smell.”

“oh where are you going?”

“me? I'm not going anywhere because I'll take you two with me. We’ll go downstairs. Mama must’ve cooked breakfast already.”

“aw. Jongin and Kai. How cute.”

“those two grew attached immediately.”

“maybe because both of them know that they look alike.” Jongin was still speechless as he carried his son and fed him some scrambled eggs.

“speechless, son?”

“uh, yeah. But I'm very happy and thankful. I can’t contain my happiness!”

“you could come here after your schedules so you could play with him. It would be very painful to miss him, I tell you.”

“that would be great! Thank you.”

“and I’m sure the two of you would be able to plan your wedding by that.”

“thank you, mama.”

It’s almost the end of July so Taemin went to the grocery with his cute baby boy to shop for a surprise he planned for his love and Kai's daddy.

“Pork Blood Stew, Beef Stroganoff, Sangria, Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs and lots of mozzarella cheese.. what else baby?” the little boy was just looking at the different stacks of food at the cart.

"Chi.. mamaaam." The cute little boy loves cheese like his mom and pointed to the cheese at the display fridge

“ah!!! Baby cheese! Okay. Hehe baby do you want ice cream too?” since he understands his mom and ice cream is his favorite, he smiled and nodded.

"Hai chiiiiis." He chuckled when his mom put a pack of baby cheese sticks and a tub of ice cream by his side. He felt the cold surface of the ice cream and chuckled louder.

“ah you're too cute. Hehehe. Oh, papa is calling! Yes love?”

“hi love! Where are you? I just left the studio. I’m wondering if you’re out and I could fetch you there so we could go home together.”

“ah we’re actually at home but we might go out later. I’d still have to wash Kai up, he just got awakened.”

“oh so our baby boy just got up? Hello baby!!! Daddy miss you so much!! I’ll be there soon so wait for me okay?”

“hai papa~”

“aw my cute son. Alright. I’ll be there as fast as I can. I just hope that there’d be no traffic.”

“that’s impossible. It’s only 4pm.”

“that’s my wishful thinking so I could go home fast. Anyways see you later.”

“alright drive safely.”

“I love you, mommy Taemin and baby Kai.”

“we love you, daddy Jongin.”

Taemin and baby boy Kai were about to go to the parking lot when Taemin saw Jennie Rubie Jane with her baby girl, and they were just about to go to the supermarket. He felt a little indifferent towards the two since one, the whole country and the whole world knows that they are his love’s ‘family’ and two, the girl doesn’t know that someone’s family is hidden in secret because of her publicity stints.

“ah, we shouldn't allow negativity in to our life. Let’s just go home.” his baby boy smiled at him so he calmed down.

They arrived home and bathed Kai so he would be kissable by the time his daddy comes home. Taemin fell asleep and got awakened when Jongin kissed him.

“um.. you’re home. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Our baby boy just got awakened when daddy arrived as well. You seemed to be too tired. Are you okay?”

“yeah I’m fine. Have you eaten? What time is it?”

“not yet. It’s only 6pm. Uhm I’m actually thinking if we, I mean you, me and Kai. Can we go to our house? I'd like mom, dad, Jongdae and Seolhyun to meet our Kai, if that’s okay with you. We won’t be long, we’ll just be joining them for dinner.”

“that’s fine with me. I’m sure you’ve told them about our little Kai and they must’ve been so excited to see him.”

“aw. As expected, you’re so sweet and understanding. I’ll take a shower first then let’s go.”

“alright I’ll dress him up too.”

They arrived at the Kim residence and the moment the gates opened, Seolhyun came running to welcome her baby nephew.

“oh my gosh he seriously look like you oppa!!! Hi Kaiden!! Taemin, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I guess it’s a part of the quarter life crisis I faced. I’m really sorry for hiding it from your family.”

“no worries. Since it’s you, you’re forgiven. Come inside, mama, papa and Jongdae oppa have been waiting for you.”

“thank you.”

“I told you, they’re expecting you. Come on.” Jongin held Taemin's hand and walked inside the house following Seolhyun and baby Kai walking hand in hand like penguins.

“Taemin, welcome back!! We’re so happy that finally, the wedding would come forth!! Thank you for accepting and loving Jongin back into your life. And hello there, cute little baby.”

“ah yes. This cute little baby is Kaiden. You can call him Kai too. He’s your grandson, Jongin’s son with me.”

“oh my gosh you look like your daddy when he was your age! As in exact face! Hello, I’m your grandma but you could call me grandmama. Nice meeting you, baby Kai!” the behave little baby smiled to everyone but retreated behind Taemin's legs afterwards as he was shy.

“he’s such a shy boy. Sorry.”

“it’s okay. He’s still adapting on the environment. Anyways, let’s eat! It’s a wonderful night to celebrate the coming of baby Kai and the success of Jongin’s plan. Cheers!”

The lovers made the Kim family take turns in carrying Kai and baby boy was behave, though he’s very shy so whenever someone carries him, he would bury his face to his carrier’s neck.

“are you a vampire? Why do you bury your face on their neck? You're so weird, baby.”

“he’s so cute.” Jongin's mom gave Taemin a two thumbs up and a wide smile.

Kaiden started to throw tantrums so Taemin changed his diaper. Taemin left him at Jongin’s bed to get the baby bag he left at the living room.

“uh Seolhyun ah, have you seen my bag? Oh.” Taemin was surprised because a woman she never wanted to meet was there. It was Jennie Rubie Jane and they’re having a photo opt.

“ah so there’s someone. You could take a picture of us and our family! Thank you.” she handed her phone to Taemin and went back to Jongin’s side to hug him by his waist while he carried the woman’s baby girl.

“here.”

“you could also take a picture of the three of us right? We should have lots of family picture to upload on social media so we could be the subject for envy. Ah what a perfect family.” she leaned her head to Jongin’s shoulder and hugged his waist again. She didn’t stop with that, she even kissed his cheek and eventually tried to kiss his lips by tilting his head towards her.

“here. I took lots of shots. You could just check each of them.”

“thank you. You must know who I am, right? And you are?”

“I’m Taemin, Seolhyun’s childhood friend.”

“ah alright Seolhyun’s childhood friend. It’s the first time I saw you on a family gathering. Do you live in the United States?”

“ah no. I just came back from Tokyo. I’m here to visit Seolhyun and Jongdae hyung, also aunt and uncle. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to talk to Seolhyun.” Jennie Rubie Jane just nodded and smiled at Taemin. When he walked away, he saw that she’s flirting with Jongin. Good thing he got the baby bag and went back to change Kai's diaper.

“sorry baby if mommy went back a little late. Maybe it’s time for us to go home. It's getting late and your dad is busy with his perfect public family. There's no space and reason for us to stay here longer. Let’s go.” Taemin strapped the baby carrier tightly and got out of the room as he booked a car service to drive them home. Luckily, the two ‘lovers’ were busy at the living room couch so he went directly towards the gate where Seolhyun is.

“Taemin, we’re so sorry. We didn’t know that she’ll be going here.”

“no, it’s okay. It’s also getting late, we have to go and he’s throwing tantrums now. Please tell aunt, uncle and Jongdae hyung I’m sorry as I won’t be able to tell them goodbye personally.”

“how about Jongin oppa? You’ll leave him here with her?”

“he doesn’t seem to care about us especially now they're around. It’s okay. We could go home by ourselves.”

“but how? You’ll commute?”

“it’s already been taken care of. I’ve already hailed a car to drive us home. Thank you for the invite and I hope I’d still see you around. Kaiden, say bye to aunt Ari.”

“bai aunt Ari.”

“alright. Bye baby Kai. Taemin, tell me when you arrive home okay? Take care and see you. I’m sorry again.”

“thanks and it’s okay. See you around.” then as fast as lightning, Taemin went inside the car he booked so Jongin won't see and follow them.

“uhm sir, can you change the destination? Please drive to The K-Seoul Hotel instead. Thanks.”

Taemin told his mama that he won’t be going home and good thing he have his cards and money with him.

_"Maybe it’s time for us to go around the country again."_

Taemin's phone have been ringing countlessly and also received lots of messages that he got annoyed. He turned the flight mode on until he was able to get another sim to use then deactivated the former.

“mama.”

“yes baby? Are you cold?”

“papa eodi?”

“sorry baby but your papa is busy with his family. We can’t take him away from them, especially when everyone in this country and this world knows that they are his family. We’ll have to go around the country and go overseas again, just like before. In the end, it’s still you and me. That’s my gift to you, to meet your dad even for a short time. We have to be strong and move on from them. We have to leave all of them behind for good.” Taemin was crying as he tugged his little baby to sleep.

"Saranghae mama."

"Nado saranghae, baby Kai. Mommy loves you so much."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Taemin was at the supermarket to get some ready to eat baby food, water and diapers when he felt that someone was following them. He immediately went to the crowd carrying baby Kai because he knows people would flock onto Jongin if he gets out to the public. Just as he thought, they were able to get out of Jongin's sight. He went to the diaper changing rooms to be safe.

“ah that was close.” he was panting but the little boy was looking at him, puzzled.

“papa yeogi.”

“he’s busy. From now on, you should forget about him, alright? He won’t have time for us. We can’t go near him or grow attached to him because bad people will come. You know, your daddy is a very good actor and he have to go back to his world. Just think of him loving both of us is only an act. Like before, we'd survive it all with just the two of us. Let’s be strong. Let’s go baby.” he carried baby Kai again but when we went out of the changing room, Jongin caught them.

"Papa!! Bogoshipeo.." baby Kai threw his hand to his daddy and Jongin was more than happy but he have to deal with Taemin first so he tightened his grip on Taemin's wrist.

“let go of my hand, sir.”

“Taemin, I’m sorry! I’m really sorry for what happened that night. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

“papa..” baby Kai is slowly throwing tantrums because he is still unnoticed.

“let my hand go, please.”

“I’m going crazy looking for the two of you. Thank heavens that you’re okay and I was able to see you this soon. Please, let’s go back home.”

“as far as I know, I live on my own and I don’t live with a married man who has a wife and a baby girl, sir. Let my hand go, it might spark controversies around you and your family. That'll be bad for your image.”

“Taemin, look. I’m sorry and I know you’re mad at me for what happened especially when I didn’t even try to stop you from leaving that night. I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

“my son’s throwing tantrums and is already sleepy. We have to go back home now. Excuse us.”

“I’ll drive you home. Let’s go.”

“sir, you don’t have to do that. Why would a married man with a wife and a baby girl take someone with a baby boy to their home when they're just merely strangers? You should’ve listened to what your mom said before. Don’t talk to strangers. Be careful with what you do, you might get filmed and be famous for it. I don't want to get backlash from your wife. I don't want to be haunted down just to embarass me in public while her 'fans' and your pairing 'supporters' would just bully me. I'll protect myself and my son so please let us go.” Taemin fiercely took his hand back and ran fast towards the parking area. He was about to get out of Jongin's sight again but his stomach got seriously painful that he winced silently.

"Aw shi.. ouch. Ah why do you have to act up now?!"

“mama waeyo?”

“uh baby wait here alright. Uhhhhh shit.” Taemin took him out of the carrier and made him stand at the side to hold his hand while curling up in pain leaning by the wall.

"Mama wae? Apa?"

"I'll be okay, baby. I'll just rest a bit. Jjamkkan. Aaahhh ouch." The pain that he feels was worse than the pain of getting punched at the abdomen and cramps during his monthly 'period' combined.

“Taemin!! Taemin!!!” since Taemin stopped running away, Jongin was able to find them and when he saw Taemin curled up by the wall, he got hysterical.

"What happened? Did you trip over something?"

"Leave us alone!! Aahhh ssibal.." but Taemin's face got too pale. Jongin got his hand against Taemin's forehead and gasped.

“your temperature is too high!!! I’ll take you to the hospital..” he carried Kai on his back with the baby carrier while he carried Taemin by his arms. He got Taemin laid at the back seat while he got Kaiden on his chest by the carrier.

“ahhh why did you let yourself experience that alone? You’re too pale! Are you even eating or sleeping? Hold on, we’re here at the hospital. Nurse! Please help us here!!!” Jongin held his hand while Taemin was wincing in pain and eventually lost conciousness on the way to the emergency room.

“Mr. Kim, do you know any of *Ms. Lee’s family members?”

“I'm a part of the family too. The boy is our son. Mom is on her way here.”

“may we know your relation to the patient?”

“he’s my wife.”

“wife? You're Mr. Kim Jongin uhm Kai, right?”

“yes I am and he’s my wife. Don’t ask further and just do your job and heal him. Please.”

“okay since she’s your ‘wife’, we’ll tell you her condition. She experienced a drop on her red blood cells count that caused her to become pale, though Anemia is inevitable especially during the 1st trimester of pregnancy. *Ms. Lee is 3 weeks pregnant but what caused the threatened miscarriage was excessive stress.”

“he.. he’s pregnant? Threatened miscarriage? But he’s okay now, right? How about our baby?”

“both of them were able to survive. Good thing the baby was able to hold on tightly even if she's bleeding. It will eventually stop so don't worry much. We’ll be back to get some tests again once her immediate family member is here.”

“thank you.” 

_“shit, he got me pregnant again.”_ was all Taemin could say to himself. All the while, he's already awake and was only pretending to be asleep. He heard it all clearly but continued to pretend he's not yet fine because he knows Jongin would just bug him more since he's carrying their 2nd baby now.

Taemin wanted to wait for his mama to arrive but he fell asleep for real. He was just awakened when he felt Kaiden hugging his tummy.

“baby?”

“mama.. gwaenchanha?”

“mama is okay. Sorry if you got worried of me.” Taemin saw that Jongin is sleeping at the right side of the bed but got awakened when Kaiden moved towards his daddy.

“oh you’re awake! Thank goodness you’re safe! You got me so worried! Taemin, I don’t know what I’ll do if you were in serious danger. Good thing I was able to bring you to the emergency. Never do that again, please. Are you feeling fine now? Is your abdomen still hurting?”

“thank you for your help but no thanks. I feel better now and we could go home later. Sorry if I took much of your time, Mr. Kim.”

“Lee Taemin, cut it out!! You can’t be stressed, you already collapsed because of it! It’d be bad for you and our baby!”

“my baby.. uh I got pregnant again. Getting pregnant once should’ve been enough. Getting pregnant twice is too much..”

“I know you’re mad and it’s hard to forgive me since you got hurt because of my insensitivity and giddyness but I'm sincerely sorry for what happened. Please, Taemin. Please let me do it right this time. Please don’t leave me alone. I’ll be devastated without you and our babies.”

“ah, my head hurts. I’ll sleep again. If you want, you could leave. I can pay for the bills. Ah, if you have already gave a downpayment, it's fine. I would just send the payment to your family later. Sorry for causing you trouble. Thank you but no thank you.”

“Taemin, I love you.”

“Mr. Kim, sometimes love isn’t enough.”

Jongin was still persistent to take care of Taemin and Kaiden that he brought the crib to the hospital bedside so Taemin could still talk and play with Kaiden when he's on his crib. It took Taemin 7 days to recover before he got discharged from the hospital and Jongin insisted to drive them home.

“thank you for your time and efforts. Just like what I’ve said-”

“I love you and even if you push me away, I’d still love you. I’ll do everything to win you back but please let me in your lives again. I love you so much and I'm sorry for what happened. I’ll somehow get things fixed and I’ll do what’s right for us. Please believe in me, I really love you and I don’t want to lose you, especially now that we'll be having our second baby.” Taemin didn’t answer and just went down the car carrying his sleeping baby boy and bowed as he closed the gate of their family home.

A month since he allowed Jongin made love to him, morning sickness got the best of Taemin even if it’s already 10am. But he was surprised because Jongin was there to take care of him and baby Kai. Jongin gives him cold milk and water plus crackers. Jongin carries Kaiden to sleep especially when Taemin is sleeping too. He would also make him practice running and going up and down the stairs. He was doing every effort he could do to be a great dad to Kaiden and to be a loving boyfriend/fiancé/husband to Taemin even if Taemin is still feeling indifferent towards him.

▪‘_**Actor Kai admit another pregnant ‘wife’ at a hospital’**_

_ **▪‘Asia's First Love is a two timer?’** _

_ **▪‘Asia's First Love rushed his pregnant ‘wife’ to the hospital while carrying a baby boy?’** _

“shit. The news broke out. Ah this guy could really get in serious trouble.” Jongin didn't even flinch when he heard that he's at the headlines as he was busy taking care of baby Kai.

“have you heard the news or seen the articles?”

“yeah and I’m getting it fixed. Don’t worry about it and get well for our baby and for yourself. I love you, Taemin.”

“you should’ve told them that I’m just a family friend. You should’ve told them otherwise and now your career might get ruined!”

“I told you, I’m getting it fixed. Keep calm.”

“how could I keep calm when the thing that you’ve been living with might be taken away from you in one snap just because of what you've told them? You should’ve just fed them the truth that I am indeed your family friend.”

“but that’s the truth! Taemin, I guess it’s time to stop denying you, Kaiden and our baby to the world. I want to be proud that I have you in my life. I want to tell the world how blessed I am that I have you in my life. I want them to know how much I love you and I want to stop acting like how they want me to and most of all, I want to live my life how I want it! I want to live my life with you and our babies, and not just get trapped in this script as a puppet and do whatever they say. I’ll be turning 37 in less than 6 months, I want to be free from the prejudices and prying eyes of soulless people who would only want me to make them happy when I can’t be happy with my own life.”

“you’re so weird. Why are you making me cry?” Jongin just consoled pregnant and emotional Taemin while he was eating strawberries.

“I’m sorry. I've made that mistake before and I won’t let it happen again. I won’t cover it up nor hide you just to please them. I’m getting it fixed so don’t worry much, okay? I love you, Taemin. Don’t worry about it anymore.”

_ **▪‘Gucci King and Chanel Queen part ways’** _

_ **▪‘Royal Couple only a scheme’** _

_ **▪‘Actor Kai admitted to have been unmarried'** _

_ **▪Actress-Singer Jennie Rubie Jane ‘not his wife’ and Jia ‘not his biological child’** _

_ **▪‘Actor Kai engaged, and would be a father of 2’** _

_ **▪‘Kai Kim Jongin and Kai Kim Kaiden, daddy and baby décalcomanie’** _

“uh the whole entertainment industry is shaken because of your interviews..”

“no worries.”

“I’m sorry if you have a bad image and reputation now because of me and baby Kai..”

“it’s my fault, not yours. I should’ve fought for you from the start so they won’t have to speculate, make assumptions and delusions. I should’ve told them the truth.”

Jongin have prepared for a press conference as Kai to address the headlines of rumors surfacing the television, newspapers and the internet, and shocking the whole entertainment industry to by confirming that it is indeed true. He knew that it started with the spread of gossip from the hospital when he took Taemin to the emergency but he just shrugged it off, thinking that the truth can't be helped to come out. Whatever happens, it's still in his favor because he won't have to lie and hide Taemin and baby Kai plus their second baby. Taemin won't get hurt to see him acting as Jennie Rubie Jane's husband and her baby girl's dad when he himself already have his own son and soon, another baby. He even looked happy, contented and blooming for someone going through a very big scandal.

** _“I have been in the industry since I was 15 years old and almost 22 years have passed. I told myself it’s time to uncover the real me, to do the things I really want to do without thinking of what others may say so I'm here in front of you to tell you the truth. 2014, the ‘Royal Wedding’ took place but it's all only a part of a plot. Jennie Rubie Jane being my girlfriend, Jennie Rubie Jane agreeing to be my fiancée and Jennie Rubie Jane becoming my wife were parts of the script too. I’m now at the age of 36 and I am still unmarried because I chose to wait for the right time and age for my love. We actually have a difficult situation because of our age gap - I am 36 now but my love is only 25. Some might say that I’m a pedophile but I am not. That person had been my best friend since he was young and what made him closer to me was because he's the same age as my sister. They are childhood friends and he grew close to me too. I've already been working hard while he was still studying but we've been very good friends. 2016, he gave birth to our son alone and even if it’s hard, he endured everything by staying hidden from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. But now, I think that it’s time for me to be proud of them. We may have an age gap of 11 years but for both of us, age doesn’t matter. We are very happy with each other plus we’ll also be having our 2nd baby soon. I hope that even if I’ve got everybody believe the scheme with Jennie Rubie Jane, you’d still accept my decision to live like a normal person and understand my choices and preferences. For almost 22 years, I've been a devoted actor but now that I'm almost at my 40’s, I'd like to stop acting my personal life out at the camera. I want to be real and I want to be free of the scripts when it comes to my private stuffs. I just want to remind you that the actor is Kai, a persona and alter ego I created only for work and he is far different from Kim Jongin who is a normal yet private Korean citizen who have a family and kids, and is capable to love and be loved by someone he choose to be with forever. Love teams are good but we're at the entertainment industry, it is meant to entertain you and give you fluttering feelings and all kinds of emotions. It's not like we are fake, it is our job to follow those scripts and get paid for it. I just also want to draw a fine line between fantasy and reality. I am very sorry to the fans of JenKai but we are only an on-screen pairing. And you cannot force a person to love another when he already have someone in his heart. I hope you’d get what I mean. I know I may lose fans and even lose career opportunities because of this but I would accept it as the price to pay since I'd choose to build my family more than anything in this world. Thank you. This has been Kim Jongin, also known as Kai.”_ **

“Taeminnie.” Taemin was in full shock after watching Jongin's live press conference. He didn't expect that he'd expose it all; well at least he didn't mention their names or show their faces but Jongin just practically told the world their love story.

“um.”

“Taeminieeeee!”

“why mama?”

“see that? He already exposed the truth for you! You should forgive him now especially your belly would be growing big soon.”

“I feel so guilty for it.”

“hey don’t be! You deserve it. This is what we've been waiting for and now that it happened, we don’t have any worries with you marrying him. He’s a great man and he’s becoming a great daddy to Kaiden and soon, to your 2nd baby. Give him a break, he just lost his job, you should comfort him and tell him that you appreciate what he did.”

Taemin cooked for his love and was happy for Jongin, since he finally chose to do what his heart wants to do - to be free. But since Taemin have another growing human inside him, he got knocked out after he finished cooking.

“baby Kai!!! Papa is home!!”

“papa!!!! Bogoshipeo!! Saranghae!” the cute baby boy ran to the door to welcome his papa. Sadly, he can’t unlock the steel door so he just watched his papa outside.

“oh you’re here son.”

“hello mama, I got some Honey Lemon Tea for you. Hello my baby Kai!!! Daddy is back home. Where’s your mommy? Sleeping with your baby sibling?” he immediately carried his baby boy and kissed him.

“he’s inside the room hibernating. Have you eaten?”

“not yet and I’m quite hungry.”

“have a seat and eat first. You could wake him up later.”

“have he eaten already?” Jongin saw that the table is filled with lots of food like pastas, pizzas, honey toast and refreshing fruit purees.

“just a little. Well actually, he cooked all of that.”

“wow. Taemin threw a banquet for me. How sweet. Ah, his Italian Bolognese and Pizza Margherita are the best.” Taemin hugged him from behind and Jongin was quite surprised.

“seems like you liked my cooking. Taemin did a great job.”

“oh hello love. Come and join us! I thought you’re sleeping?”

“when I heard that guy say papa with a very loud voice, I got awakened. Ah jjamkkan, I’ll just get my phone.”

“alright.” Taemin went back, he held a cake with a 'thank you' candle sign.

“Thank you daddy!!! We love you so much!!”

“wow there's a strawberry cake! It's not my birthday yet but that’s so sweet of you!!"

“make a wish and blow the candle sign, daddy.”

“I wish that all of my family’s wishes would come true. Happy family life, memorable wedding, fun and safe honeymoon, safe delivery for mommy and our 2nd baby, good health, long life, long lasting energy, strong stamina and high sex drive then more babies! Baby boy, help daddy blow the flame off the candle. 1, 2, 3!” Jongin and baby Kai blew the candle and Taemin thought that they look so cute. Jongin kissed Taemin and his baby boy too.

“I’ll be looking forward on celebrating the rest of my days with you, Taemin. Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”

“Taemin, where are you?” Taemin was surprised to receive a call from Seolhyun.

“I’m at home bathing baby Kai. Wae?”

“uhm actually mom wants to talk to you. I think it’s about a party or something.”

“oh. Alright I’ll go there.”

“actually mom is out. We’re out of the house. We’ll just tell you the place to go so you could meet her. It’s okay if you’ll leave baby Kai at home. Wear your best as well.”

“oh would it be okay if I arrive after an hour or so?”

“yes please but don’t come later than 8pm as she would have to go somewhere by that time too.”

“alright I’ll be quick.”

Taemin was told to go to Shilla Hotel Grand Ballroom so he pulled a nice dress suit from his closet to fit the location and event. Even if he was only told to meet Jongin's mom, he can’t afford to look shabby as it’s still a 5 star hotel so he made sure to dress properly.

“Taemin, I’ll be going to the supermarket. What would you like me to buy?”

“it’s up to you mama.”

“any cravings?”

“Jongin would buy the things that I crave. Not you.”

“alright. I’ll take baby Kai with me since you’d be going out. Lock the doors properly, I have my keys.”

“alright take care!”

Taemin got a dark blue bodyfit dress suit but decided to leave it unbuttoned so his growing tummy would have space to breathe, and a black Gucci flats that Jongin gave him. He arrived at the venue and he was amazed because it was styled to elegance with Greek accents and periwinkle flowers. He wandered around the place; good thing he saw Seolhyun and didn’t get lost.

“finally you’re here! Aw, you look so effortlessly alluring! You're so blooming oh my gosh!” Seolhyun who have been his diaper friend and sister from another mother hugged him as if they haven't seen each other for 10 long years.

“thanks. Ah, where’s your mom?”

“she’s just talking to someone. I’ll just tell her that you’re already here. Take a seat first. I'm prerry sure Jongdae oppa would get you seated at the VIP, you just have to wait for him a bit. He's just walking around.”

“alright.” after a while, music started playing on the background.

“uh I must’ve arrived too late. Their program might start in only a few minutes.” Taemin was anxious because he might've disappointed Jongin's mom because his suit is too simple; he even got a round neck shirt as the undershirt so he kind of looked underdressed. He's also worried of what she would want to talk about.

“Taemin!! It’s nice to see you! You look great, really! Sorry for the short notice for this special event. Ah come inside, please seat with us.” but all his worries were gone when Jongin's mom was all smiles at him. They proceed to the main hall and lots of guests were present at the tables while some are still unoccupied.

“you might not know but today is actually Jongin’s 22nd anniversary in the industry.”

“ah I should’ve known!! I should’ve helped for the preparation of the event.”

“no it’s okay. We left it all to his management.”

A video played about Jongin's evolution as Kai since the first time he appeared on tv, when he was sporting the center parted hair and braces, all of his movies and television shows, including the songs he got to sing whether it’s recorded and officially released or not, the dances he performed plus the shows and movies he directed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the king of idols. Kai.”

“thank you thank you. Who would’ve thought I’d survive 22 years in the industry? It has been a very tough and challenging journey for me but it’s all worth it because of one person. Back then, it was only one person but they became two and soon, they’ll become three. As life may be tough as it can be, I was able to withstand it’s changes and also gone through a lot and survived the tests of time. I have went through many changes physically, mentally, emotionally and philosophically but all of it have contributed to the Kai that is standing in front of you, to who I am now. From the 15 year old teenager Kim Jongin to the 36 year old Kai, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” then another video was played. Taemin was too shocked to see the very first picture he have with him, when he was 7 years old and he’s 18 years old. All the pictures they had together while he was growing up was there as well, until their latest picture with Kaiden.

“to the person whose face was shown, I thank you for being with me since your purest childhood days idolizing and admiring me. Who would’ve also thought that an 18 year old idol would get attached to a 7 year old fan and be best friends? That’s called magic. But what’s more magical is when love touched our hearts, and one of our blessings of love would be our baby Kaiden. I could’ve moved on but I kept my cool and waited for the right time and for the right age to come so I could ask for permission from her parents in marriage and now, in front of everyone here, I would ask first and one last time.” Jongin went to where Taemin is, got his hand and took him to the stage.

“Taemin, will you marry me?” Jongin opened up a box with a very beautiful yet simple silver ring and knelt down. Everyone was howling in excitement and awe that Taemin's head wasn’t able to grasp anything. He stared at the ring for a minute and smiled.

“this is really not your 22nd anniversary party, right?”

“a bit. Yes.”

“I knew it. Haha. Can you repeat your question again?”

“Taemin, will you marry me?” Taemin's heart was pounding and don’t know what to do but smile until his lips got torn apart.

“as long as you’ll promise me that you’d only be mine alone then yes, I’ll marry you.”

“thank you Taemin! I love you.”

“I love you too.” the newly-engaged lovers kissed in front of the guests. Everybody clapped and said congratulations when suddenly baby boy Kai ran towards them.

"Mama!! Papa~"

“oh? You’re here baby!”

“yay!!”

“he’s our baby boy Kaiden. Kai say hi to them.”

“hai.”

“thank you for coming and for witnessing our engagement party. We’ll look forward on seeing you at our wedding.” Jongin and Taemin kissed again while baby boy Kai was clapping his hands as the guests cheered for the beautiful family.

The guests have left and their families excused themselves ahead, tagging along baby Kai so it’s only the two them left.

“in one blink, I'm engaged. You’re sure fast, huh?”

“of course, I spend my time wisely because I don’t want you to slip away. I was always advanced and I never wanted to be too late for this. I want to do everything at the right and perfect time with you.”

“so you really really really want to marry me, huh?”

“yeah. I really really really really really want to marry you. So bad that I want to do it now but we have to plan for the perfect day.”

“when do you think is the perfect day?”

“uhm.. I’m thinking of having it on the 18th.”

“18th? This month September? After baby Kai's 2nd birthday?”

“yeah, after his birthday. 10 days wouldn’t be too late, what do you think?”

“isn’t it too soon? I mean lots of things aren’t ready yet.”

“oh yeah. Maybe I’m just too excited hehe. How about we register our marriage on the 18th and get the ceremony held 3 months from now?”

“oh, that would be fine.”

“3 months from now, that’s November. Baby would be 4 months by then, right?”

“would it be better to have our wedding when baby is already 6 months? So we could also have the gender reveal on the same day of our wedding?”

“but that means 5 months from now, right? January next year?”

“yeah. Maybe we could get married before or after your birthday.”

“aw. Isn’t it too long? I want to be married to you as soon as possible.”

“should we skip the date and concentrate on the location first? I think it would be better of we have it then we could ask them about the availability of the place on our preferred dates.. By then, we’ll know if we’ll get married this November or next year January.”

“you’re really awesome to think about that. Alright.”

They celebrated Kaiden's 2nd birthday together and baby Kai was more than happy to hug his mom and dad. They went out on a date at the amusement park and ate lots of cheese, milk and ice cream too.

They got their marriage registered at the Civil Marriage Registry after Kaiden's birthday and Taemin legally became Mrs. Kim. They decided to have the wedding held at Oedo Island for January 11 and stay a few days more to celebrate Jongin's birthday. They also got two full weeks to Europe and Japan for their honeymoon.

"Ah, as much as I want to share this with you, I can't or else baby would get drunk."

"I could take a sip."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please? Wine is perfect for baby cheese."

"It's almost the end winter. Ah, wine is a great drink to warm up the body."

"Ya let me drink huhu. Baby is already 7 months, she'a old enough to get a taste of wine. Please?"

"So baby is the one who likes it, not you?"

"Yes. Can daddy resist baby's plea?"

"you know I'd never resist you. How can I refuse if such a cute mommy is pleading hehe." In the end, Jongin poured some wine to the wine glass, and just a bit on the other one. 

"That should be enough."

"Teehee."

"Taemin, thank you for staying with me even if I'm already old and not as young as you. Thank you also for bearing our babies. Thank you for Kaiden and our baby girl Taeia. It's a pity that Kaiden won't get to play smackdown with a baby brother but I promise I'll be with you to help teach him to always protect and love his baby sister. But it's fine because either way, I'd still be one baby richer and I love it especially you're the one giving me kids."

"You already ate enough cheese. I'll take these."

"I am not cheesy, I am sweet. And that's what my heart is telling you."

"Thank you for waiting for me, Jongin oppa." Taemin sweetly smiled at him and Jongin fell deeper in love.

"No worries. 11 years is nothing and everything's really worth the wait. I may be born a little too early and you were born a little too late, but what matters is we both met halfway by adjustments, sacrifices and we never let it get between us."

"Right. And I'm happy that I'm with you, really. I love you, Jongin oppa. Hehehe."

"I love you too, little punk Taemin. Cheers?"

"Baby doesn't like that. Uhm, love shot?"

"Oh sure. Yes, love shot. Bottoms up."

"Yeah right bottoms up." Jongin and Taemin did a love shot and kissed as they enjoy the night away especially with their first winter as a married couple, pledging to spend all the next seasons together with steak, cheese, wine and a love shot.


End file.
